Meeting The Hulks
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Dyrin is bullied because he looks different, but two others, who know what it's like to be outsiders, show him he's not alone. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them.
1. Chapter 1

**Another story by guestsurprise, who owns Dyrin in this story. The Hulk and She-Hulk belong to Marvel. I own nothing in this story.**

* * *

 **Meeting The Hulks**

Dyrin was having the worse day possible. He was considered an outcast because he has two different colored eyes and everyone avoided him. He tried to make friends, but he was definitely considered an outcast.

"Why doesn't anyone like me?! I can't help that I look this way," he said sadly. He was as lonely as a 10 year old could be. He sat down by the lake and let a few tears fall. Before he could say anything else, he heard a great splash! His eyes popped wide open and he saw a large beast rising up out of the water. He was large, green, and looked angry; he was face to face with the Hulk.

"NO! DON'T HURT ME! DON'T HURT ME!" Dyrin screamed as he ran and hid behind a tree. He was so scared that he was visibly shaking. The Hulk looked at him in confusion and then suddenly he began to writhe around in pain. Before Dyrin knew it, the Hulk changed back into a human. The man was handsome and seemed friendly, but Dyrin was still petrified. The man slowly began to swim out of the water when he noticed the scared child.

"Hey…you there!" He called out.

"DON'T HURT ME!" Dyrin panicked and he began to climb the tree.

"Wait a minute! Don't be afraid! I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Bruce!" He called out as he began to walk towards the boy. Suddenly, they heard another splash and the She-Hulk rose out of the water. She was very beautiful and seemed kind.

"Cuz! There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Jennifer, it's alright; I'm fine."

"Then let's go home…" Jennifer smiled.

"Wait a minute. There is a young boy up there. I think he saw me in the Hulk form and now he's too afraid to come down. It's not safe to leave him here," Bruce said as he scanned the tree and looked for the boy.

"Leave that to me!" She-Hulk smiled. She then scaled the tree in seconds and saw the boy sitting on the branch with his knees pulled up to his chest.

"Hey there, cutie. What's a handsome little guy like you doing up here?" She smiled.

"D-Don't hurt me! I can't help the way I look!" He spluttered.

"What do you mean, honey?" She asked, slowly scooting closer to him.

"D-Don't come any closer…"

"Aww, come on. I don't think you look strange. What are you hiding?" She asked again, slowly scooting towards him more as she straddled the tree branch. Dyrin was so busy scooting back that he didn't see Bruce climbing up behind him. Bruce gently touched his shoulder and Dyrin shouted in pure shock.

"Easy there! We're not going to harm you," he said calmly. But before they could say anything else, a net was thrown over all of them! They looked down and saw that it was General Ross!

"Oh no…Not…NOW!" Bruce spluttered. He then changed back into the Hulk! This was too much for Dyrin. After a few seconds, he passed out.

* * *

 _2 hours later…_

"Honey? Honey, come on, wake up…" a gentle voice spoke. Dyrin slowly opened his eyes and saw that the She-Hulk was looking down at him. He jumped up, but she grabbed him in her arms and held him back to her chest.

"Easy there! You act as if I'm going to eat you. I've never seen a boy so jumpy!" She giggled out. She then turned him around and had him sit on her lap. She pulled her legs up behind him to keep him from leaving.

"Don't look at me!" He said sadly; he then closed his eyes tightly.

"Now don't go hiding from me. Open up those eyes, sweetie," she coaxed. He kept his eyes closed shut and he could hear her pouting. He then felt her soft, yet strong fingers digging into his side. He chuckled and giggled a bit.

"Oh…is someone ticklish?" She giggled. She then began to tickle him more and he opened his eyes. She saw that one eye was green and another eye was blue. Dyrin then tried to squirm off her lap, but it ended up where she had him wrapped in her arms and facing her.

"Whoa…not so fast! Were you hiding your eyes from me? Those are some of the coolest eyes I've ever seen," she smiled. Dyrin's eyes flooded with tears; his foster parents made fun of him and it made him feel good that someone thought he looked nice. He put his head down, but She-Hulk gently kissed his tear-stained cheeks.

"Easy there, young one. I understand. Why don't you stay with me and Bruce tonight?" She smiled.

"I-I would like to, She-Hulk, but I'm scared of Mr. Hulk!" Dyrin said softly. At that moment, the Hulk walked in. Dyrin yelped in surprise and tried to run, but even the Hulk knew that a child was not a threat. He grabbed the boy by the back of his shirt and held him up to his face.

"NO! PLEASE NO! DON'T HURT ME!" Dyrin panicked. The Hulk looked confused for a moment and then tried to move Dyrin into another position when he accidentally poked his stomach. Dyrin let out a small giggle; the Hulk looked at him with curious eyes and did it again.

"NO! PLEAHAHAHAHA MR. MR. HULK!" Dyrin laughed out. The Hulk gave him a small smirk and then continued to poke the child. Dyrin was laughing up a storm as the Hulk's large fingers kept maneuvering around his stomach, making him laugh. After a few moments, the Hulk gently placed Dyrin on the ground and he changed back into Bruce Banner. Bruce looked over at the tired boy and gently rubbed his head.

"There, you see…I'm not dangerous, especially when it comes to kids. But Jennifer has a point, I want you to stay with us until we figure out how to get you away from those foster parents of yours," Bruce said.

"Oh, thank you!" Dyrin smiled as he jumped on Bruce and gave him a big hug. Bruce laughed and continued to hug and rough house with the boy while She-Hulk smiled and watched. Those two green machines are definitely wonderful when it comes to children.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Just a thought I had; hope you liked it!**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers in previous chapter.**

* * *

 **Meeting The Hulks  
Chapter II**

She-Hulk was resting on the floor of the tree house that they had since they were hiding from the soldiers and General Ross. She was enjoying the silent night and she couldn't wait until everyone was asleep so she could go for a private swim in the pool. Once everyone was sleeping, she slipped outside and went for a dip in the coolness of the lake. She didn't know that Dyrin was on his way outside too. He walked over to the edge and tried to put his foot in, but the water scared him. He didn't know She-Hulk was in the water too.

"Why am I such a scaredy cat!? It's just water! I need to toughen up!" He growled to himself. She-Hulk overheard him talking and swam under the water. She gently tickled his ankles and he about jumped out of his skin.

"YIKES!" He yelped. He jumped out of the water and She-Hulk was right behind him.

"Come back here, Dyrin; it's only me!" She giggled out. He stopped suddenly and felt her crash into him and grab him. He knew she was just playing and he loved having a friend like her. He was just about to tell her how great she was when they heard a loud noise in the distance. It was General Ross!

"Dyrin! Get to safety! We will deal with them!" She said. He nodded and ran to safety. But he couldn't bare the horror that he saw. He saw She-Hulk and the others fighting against the soldiers, but they were shooting and throwing nets over both the Hulk and She-Hulk. Dyrin then felt himself being wrenched from the tree and bound with ropes.

"DYRIN! LET HIM GO!" She-Hulk screamed. She broke her chains and was about to go after him when she was shocked with a stunning laser and bound again. She then had a gag placed over her mouth to gag her. She squirmed and fought but couldn't free herself. The Hulk roared in anger at seeing them capture both Dyrin and She-Hulk. He began to throw the tanks and soldiers like rag dolls and began to chase General Ross. In the meantime, She-Hulk tried to get up on her knees and make her way over to the terrified boy.

"Myrin! Mare mou malright!?" She mumbled. He tried to scoot over near her but he was grabbed roughly by his shoulders.

"Stay where you are, boy!"

"MET MIM MO!" She roared, angrily fighting with her gag. The soldier walked over to the bound woman and began to kiss her cheeks. "MMMMMMMMMMHMHMHMHMHM!"

"Leave her alone!" Dyrin yelled.

"Shut up, boy! The reason why they are in this mess is mess is because of you!" He hissed.

"That's not true!" Dyrin huffed, but the soldier pushed him down firmly.

"How do you think we found you?! It's because we heard you being sissy about being afraid to swim! You're more of a hurt to them than a help! You helped us capture them!" He sneered.

She-Hulk tried to shake her head and let Dyrin know that it wasn't true but the guard walked over to her and threw a hood over her head so Dyrin couldn't see her.

"MMMMMMMHMHMHMHM MO MYRIN MO!" She called out. But Dyrin couldn't understand her and see her repeated head shakes.

"Face it…no one needs someone like you around. With friends like you, who needs enemies," he laughed. At that moment, General Ross came in and held the boy up by his shirt.

"Let him go. We have the Hulks! That's all we need!" He said confidently. They released Dyrin and tossed him outside. Dyrin angrily got to his feet and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I know I am the cause of their problem. But I am going to fix what I caused," he said softly. He then talked to the other soldiers about how to contact Betty Ross. Bruce told him that she was always the one to call when they were captured. Once Betty learned about the problem, she immediately spoke with her father. While she was doing that, she had her other friends take the Hulk and She-Hulk to another location. Bruce was slowly coming around from being knocked unconscious and he saw that Jennifer was still fighting with the hood. He gently got on her back to help her get it off her head.

"MUCE! MET ME MOUT MOF MERE!" She called out, shifting her hips and pulling at the hood.

"Easy Jennifer! I'm trying!" He replied as he cut a small hole so she could speak clearer.

"You don't understand! They told Dyrin a bunch of lies and now he's gone! We have to find him!" She said, clearly concerned. Finally, he pulled the hood off and she was free. She turned and gave her cousin a friendly kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Bruce. But where could he be?" She said as she looked out of the window. For hours, they looked around the streets for him, but he was nowhere to be found. She-Hulk and Bruce were so distraught. They knew that Dyrin only wanted to be friends, not cause trouble. They decided to check one more place when they saw Dyrin walking by the lake with his stuff in his backpack.

"There he is!" She called out.

"Dyrin! Stop!" Bruce called to him. Dyrin saw them and began to run, thinking they would be angry that he was why they got captured. Now he was running from the Hulk cousins!

"Hey! Wait a minute! Hey, stop!" She called as she jumped over his head and landed in front of him. That made him literally fall backwards in shock.

"Dyrin…there you are. Please don't run from us," she spoke soothingly.

"Please don't be mad! I didn't mean for you guys to get captured!" He said as his voice was shaking.

"Dyrin, easy there. You don't need to be afraid. You are not the reason why we got caught," Bruce said as he grabbed him from behind.

"L-LET ME GO!" Dyrin said, still not convinced.

"No way! You're coming with us. Let's go, Jennifer," Bruce said as they carried him back to their secret treehouse base. He kept struggling but they were not going to let him go.

"Dyrin, calm down; you're not going anywhere. You were not the reason why we were captured, now calm down, honey!" She-Hulk cooed as she cornered him near the corner of the room. Dyrin looked uncertain and would not make eye contact. She gently lifted his chin and kissed his cheeks.

"Dyrin, please…look at me." He still looked down. "Dyrin, please! I need you to trust us. We aren't going to harm you and we know that you meant no harm," She-Hulk pleaded as she pulled him to her chest.

"Dyrin…please believe us. We care about you; we want you to be a part of our family. We don't see you as a burden. You're one of us," Bruce said as he rubbed his back. Dyrin looked up and hugged them both tightly, making each of them sigh with happiness that they got him to open up.

"There we go…easy there, sweetie," she smiled.

"I love you both so much! Thank you for accepting me! I would die if anything happened to you guys," Dyrin said, his eyes still filled with tears.

"Shhh…easy there…we understand. Don't worry, that nightmare is over," Bruce said. He then jumped on Dyrin and the two began to rough house. She-Hulk laughed and in her current form she was stronger than both of them so she began to tickle them at the same time.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH STOHOHOHOHOHOHOP IHIHIHIT!"

"JENNIFER QUIT! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Not until you both are absolutely cheered up!" She giggled. She then blew a raspberry in Bruce's neck as she tickled Dyrin's stomach.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NOHOHOHOOHOHHOO!"

"JENNIFER! I'M WARNING YOU! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"I don't think you both are in a position to do anything!" She laughed out. At that moment, Bruce tickled her foot and caused her to release him. He then quickly straddled her back and pinned her.

"BRUCE! HEY! GET OFF!" She laughed.

"Dyrin, now's your chance! Get her feet!" He chuckled.

"Dyrin, no! Don't do it!" She laughed out as she felt him tickling her feet.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA DDDDYRIN! BRUCE! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"Give up, Jennifer?" Bruce chuckled as he tickled her lower back.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! YES YEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHES! PLEAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA LET ME GO!"

Finally, they released her and she pulled the both down beside her. She playfully began to kiss them both.

"Jennifer! Cut it out!" Bruce laughed.

"SHE-HULK! THAT TICKLES!" Dyrin laughed. She giggled and nuzzled him gently in his neck and then they all fell asleep under the night sky.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you liked it!**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
